


Toward The Calm

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [19]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: A winter morning and Nick is up before Kevin. But it’s not usually the case and Kevin knows why.





	Toward The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a winter writing gift for @bsb-kevick the prompt was “There’s flour on your face.”

It takes Kevin a moment to understand what he’s seeing, for his sleepy eyes to process that Nick is up at nearly 8 in the morning with cookie dough already made and rolled out. He has to take off his glasses and rub at his eyes to clear out the sleep and gunk but he knows once he looks up again that Nick will still be looking at his recipe book for the next batch of Christmas cookies he wants to make.

By the look of it Nick has already been baking for a while, has the oven preheated and the cookie cutters out. But he’s already got his mind on the next flavour. Kevin is oddly proud of him.

“Nicky baby, focus on the first ones okay?” Kevin coos softly, voice gravelly from sleep, body a little groggy. He’s got on a pair of Nick’s sweats from a cruise,  _BSB_  printed on the ass in bright blue. But they were there and they are warm. His shirt was the one he wore to bed the night before, still smells like Nick’s shampoo where he was sleeping on Kevin’s chest.

Nick looks up from his recipe book right at his boyfriend, smiling softly at the man. “Hey, want me to make you breakfast after?” Nick asked, going back to what looked to be ginger snap cookies, taking up the pine tree shape and making a row of them alternating right side up to upside down. Kevin smiled at that, knowing it was Brian who showed him the technique.

“Nah I got my own munchies covered. I don’t want you to get to far ahead of yourself this early darlin’. Don’t like seeing you figure out that you’ve done too much in one go.”

Nick nodded at that, knowing that he tended to do that when he was up too early or just couldn’t fall asleep. He looked at where he was stamping out cookie shapes, tongue catching between his teeth and lips as he tried to figure out how to cut the snowmen.

It was Kevin’s job to bring Nick back to earth when his anxiety started up. Walking over to the blonde and holding him from behind, lending his sleepy heat to the younger. “Same as the Christmas trees baby, up and down.” They were quiet for a moment as Nick followed the pattern, “I’ve got you today Nick, all you have to do is breath evenly.” Kevin pressed his nose to Nick’s neck, breathing softly through his nose to heat the skin there, kissing the little knob of spine that pressed up at the back of Nick’s neck. “Did you take your medication yet?”

“Uhhh- no what time is it?”

“Nearly eight.”

“Not yet, I don’t usually take them until nine-ish. Need breakfast with it too.”

Kevin hummed, nodding as he looked over Nick’s shoulder. It was ornaments now. “Here’s a deal:  _I_ make breakfast, while  _you_ finish this batch. Then we can do the next one together.” Kevin offered.

Nick made a little sound in his throat as he started to put the cookie shapes on the prepared tray. “Eggs and toast?”

“‘S that what you want baby?”

“Yeah, something easy to start the day. Don’t know how I’m going to be later.”

“It’s wise of you Nicky.”

Nick wiped at his jaw and forehead with the back of his hand, sighing softly. “Thanks Kev. I- need support today.”

“Mmm I can tell, you’re not really ever up before me.” Kevin urged Nick to turn around quickly, wanting to press kisses to his boyfriend’s lips. It was then that Kevin started to giggle, seeing where Nick had scratched at his face.

“What? Do I have- oh no I have cookie on my face?”

“Yeah- and flour baby. Here, let me get a cloth to clean you up. My sticky gingerbread boy.” Kevin was chuckling as he turned towards the sink behind them, moving to get a cloth from the faucet top and to dampen it. He knew that Nick was almost right behind him, waiting to be a mischievous brattling. “Touch me with those sticky hands and you can forget watching any of your TV shows today.”

“Aw, now where’s the fun in that?” Nick cried, putting on a pout for when Kevin turned around. The flour and gingersnap residue making it all the sweeter on his face.

“Uh-uh, hands down while I clean you. Messy.” Kevin smiled softly, carefully rubbing at Nick’s jaw and then his forehead before getting Nick’s cheek where he must’ve scratched while Kevin’s back was turned. “How much dough is leftover from the first go?”

“A lot, but I’m going to chill it for the next batch with chocolate chips, it was starting to get too soft to work with.” Nick let Kevin hold his wrists as they leaned in to each other for a kiss. Nick sighed into it, melting a little in Kevin’s grip.

“We’ll clean up here, have some breakfast together, watch a show or two, and then I want to start us a nice bath with the Christmas bubble bath we like and get you in there with me. Make you calm down a bit after your meds.” Kevin whispered against Nick’s lips, smiling against them.

Nick stole another kiss as an answer.


End file.
